


Sona Backstory

by Silver_Stripe_Writes



Category: No specified fandom
Genre: Other, abuse mention tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Stripe_Writes/pseuds/Silver_Stripe_Writes
Summary: Just a drabble of my sona's backstory. Just getting some feelings out-
Kudos: 1





	Sona Backstory

_There was once a girl…_

_She was born unique, special, odd, able to summon ice, and could fly with dragon wings…_

_But she raised by demons…_

_The demons were awful to her, they made her feel like she was just as bad as a demon, for being special…_

_Her confidence was beaten down, she was ostracized for her differing interests… She became quiet, scared, hiding too much anger…_

_One day, she could not take it any longer, for years, anger built up more and more, until she could no longer hold it in…_

_Her ice turned to fire, her forearms cracked apart, growing into sharp claws and talons, and in a fit of rage, slaughtered the four who had broken her down…_

_But there she stood, covered in blood, looking at the bodies… and she wept._

_Her heart was so cracked, she regretted hurting her abusers… and she knew how wrong that was._

_She fled the scene, changing herself, attempting to restart her life._

_Her arms and hands were left covered in cracks from the shift, and she did her best to hide it, wearing long sleeves and gloves, not daring to take them off, even in the hottest times…_

_Now all she can do now, is keep making her own person, trying to forget what she did…_


End file.
